Mono
by Monksea
Summary: With Reborn's Spartan like training and the chilly winter atmosphere, Tsuna was bound to have fallen sick anyways. Unfortunately, the brunette had to go beyond the boundaries of a common cold and get Mono.  Whump and hurt/comfort ensues
1. Chapter 1

Some background Information for you:

_Mononucleosis is a viral infection causing fever, sore throat, and swollen lymph glands, especially in the , or mono, is often spread by saliva and close contact. It is known as "the kissing disease," and occurs most often in those age 15 to 17. However, the infection may develop at any age._

__I honestly just had the random idea to inflict Mono on Tsuna cause it seemed like somewhat Fun to do C:

This will have alot of whump in it C: It is also hurt/comfort fic, with lots of bromance XD NO YAOI THOUGH. Just making that clear as o now C: Maybe light shoneai if you squint very hard.

I have posted a picture to go along with this on DA: http : / / monksea . deviantart . com / # / d4rj5h5 (remove spaces C:)

I do not own KHR sadly for if i did there would more of this XD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Tsuna reluctantly dragged himself out of bed at 8:30 in the morning, after Reborn's usual painful wake up call, and half heartily groomed himself. The teen ended up accidently putting on his vest then blouse, only realizing his error after rushing past the bathroom mirror. Usually in this kind of situation, the brunette's mom would be there to catch the mistake, but Nana was on vacation this weekend with the kids and Bianchi. Somewhere having to do with trees or maybe camping, that's what she mentioned. Anyway it left Tsuna to fend for himself for a month or so, having only the money Nana left him and a sadistic home tutor who would not hesitate to suck every minute of training out of the sky until the rest of the household returned. Just the thought of all the rigorous training brought on a throbbing headache, or maybe that was the Leon hammer wakeup call Tsuna received. Another usual side effect of their training sessions, that Tsuna was currently suffering, were the muscle aches. Every inch of his body was sore from all of Reborn's stringent exercises such as climbing that mountain twice, staying in HWD mode for longer and longer each day etc.<p>

So said sadistic tutor was sitting at the kitchen table when Tsuna came down. The sun arcobaleno 'innocently' read the morning paper, his daily espresso next to him.

"Ciaossu; finally you're up. You had better hurry. School starts in 10 minutes," Reborn advised, not even giving a glance in the brunette's direction, "Also remember: training straight after school."

"Hai..."

Tsuna couldn't gather the energy to complain back - he just felt so out of it. If possible his headache had intensified in the time it took to walk (trip) down the stairs and into the kitchen. The ache had gone from a dull throb to feeling as if someone was drilling inside of the poor brunette's skull. The same pain resonated in his muscles as well. Now the young Vongola started to doubt Reborn's hammer was the source, the teen never experienced such an intense headache from the tutor's wake up calls before. Then again, it could have come about from a combination of Reborn's Spartan training and the sleepless nights that accompanied it. Both having took their toll on the weary decimo.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Are you even listening to me? What in the world is more important than the topic of your training?" Reborn asked in annoyance, finally shooting Tsuna that sharp glare the brunette was expecting. It only furthered Tsuna's painful headache.

"Yeah... training after school. I get it. Have you seen the (1) non-drowsy aspirin?" Tsuna asked in reply, shifting through their worn down, frequently used medicine cabinet with difficultly. All the labels blurred together in Tsuna's distracted vision.

"Aspirin? Now why in the world would you possibly need that?" Reborn questioned, an innocent look on his face.

"Waking someone up with a five-ton hammer causes headaches, you know. Not to mention the seemingly endless muscle aches due to your Spartan like training." Tsuna scowled a bit, trying to decipher the text on the pill container he believed to be the aspirin.

"Che, I didn't whack you that hard. In fact, I went soft on you this morning because I saw how pathetic you were curled up in your bed. As for your pains… Well no pain, no gain." Reborn smirked with a glint in his shadowed eyes.

"Aha!" Tsuna found the right pill container. The brunette unscrewed the cap and dumped two pills onto his unsteady hand. Then he stashed the pill container into the pocket of his overly baggy winter jacket.

"Ten minutes 'till school starts. If you're late I'll sick Hibari on you and double your training exercises for the day."

"Hiiiieeee! I'm going, I'm going!" Tsuna acknowledged, and sprinted out of the house in haste. Dressed in warm winter attire, school bag in arm and all. The brunette ran as fast as his aching body would allow. In the brunette's sate, he definitely couldn't handle Hibari and a double set of exercises.

Upon arriving at the cross walk leading to the school, Tsuna found Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting there, leisurely as ever.

"GOOD MORNING, JUUDAIME!" Tsuna winced at Gokudera's loud greeting; it made his head throb. Much as he appreciated Gokudera's enthusiasm, he wished the silverette would be more calm and collected.

"Yo Tsuna! Wake up late again today?" Yamamoto greeted with a light hearted attitude. At least the rain guardian wasn't as loud.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Blame Reborn and his Leon hammer." Tsuna sighed; they started to make their way towards Nami-chu.

"Maa maa, I'm sure it only felt like a hammer since you were half asleep. The kid probably woke you up with a pillow or something!" Yamamoto grinned carelessly, arms thrown behind his head in a relaxed position. Tsuna blanched, thinking if only the rain guardian knew.

"Ney Judaism~ What'cha got in your hand?" Gokudera noticed Tsuna's clenched fist.

"Ah! I thought I took these already." Tsuna surmised, noticing the white non drowsy aspirin pills held in his hand. Swiftly, he placed them towards the back of his throat on the tongue and dry swallowed them both together. Soon after he regretted that feat, the pills scratched their way down his sore throat, irritating it even more.

"Eh! What's the aspirin for? Are you in pain! Are you dying? Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll save you from dying!" Gokudera yelled with concern, The Italian pulled out his dynamite dramatically.

"I'm not dying, and bombs aren't gonna help!" Tsuna whined weakly, trying to get Gokudera not to blow something (more like someone) up.

With the commotion and Gokudera's rambling about he'd save Juudaime, a sharp pain seized Tsuna's pounding head causing him to clench his eyelid shut. He let out a small gasp. The poor teen clutched his head in agony trying to block the throbbing out and wait for the aspirin to kick in. The tension seeped through his weary bones, his aches intensified.

"Juudaime?"

"Tsuna?"

Two comforting hands placed the selves on Tsuna's shoulders, keeping him upright and steady till the brunette could open his chocolate colored eyes without pain assaulting him. A pair of sea green eyes and hazel brown eyes returned the brunettes hazy view with great concern.

"Hey Tsuna, are you ok?" Yamamoto chided with concern, shifting his eyes about Tsuna searching for what had cause his friend's sudden pain.

"Yeah, it's just a headache hence the non-drowsy aspirin. It's nothing." Tsuna smiled weakly, lessening the grip on his head.

"Are you sure about that, Juudaime?" Gokudera questioned, inspecting his friend with worried eyes.

"Hai! It's just from Reborn's brutal training. I'll be fine!" Tsuna explained hoping that they would buy it. The teen didn't want to worry his friends. Besides he didn't want to be thought annoying by whining or complaining.

"Well if Juudaime says so..." Gokudera hesitantly complied, sharing an uncertain glance with Yamamoto.

"Yep! It's fine!" Tsuna nodded, his head still throbbed but the brunette decided to switch subjects, "Aren't we late for school?"

"Nope~" Yamamoto grinned, reverted back to his cheery usual self - supposedly. Although Tsuna could sense the rain guardian was still worried. "Hmm there was something happening so they had to postpone school for two periods."

"You stupid baseball freak; I just told you! It was for a teacher's assembly." Gokudera roughly corrected him.

"A-ah is that so? Then why were you guys waiting out here if school was postponed? It's freezing out here!" Tsuna questioned with surprise.

"I forgot!" Yamamoto laughed carelessly. Tsuna sweat dropped; at least he wasn't the only one.

"I figured you two would forget, I had nothing else to do..." Gokudera explained, rolling his eyes mainly at Yamamoto.

"So at least we can take our time walking there!" Tsuna yawned; a sudden drowsiness came over the brunette.

"Ha ha~ Tired, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked light-heartedly.

"Nah, gah just this winter atmosphere makes me sleepy," Tuna stifled another yawn.

"Then I shall blow up this winter atmosphere for making Juudaime tired!' Gokudera exclaimed, pulling out his dynamite.

"How is that even possible!" Tsuna questioned incredulously.

"Maa maa~ Now we're going to be late!" Yamamoto happily chirped in.

"Hiiiiieeeeee! Hurry up! Hurry up! I don't want Reborn to double my training time!" Tsuna whined, he sprinted towards Nami-chuu at high-speed. The silverette and blackette quickly followed the panicked teen, and promptly passed him. They were only a short distance in front though.

A red headed kid suddenly made his way into the corner of Tsuna's line of vision.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed with surprise "So you're late too?"

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun... yeah, I woke up late and forgot..." Enma Kozato panted, running at the same speed as Tsuna. Almost there, only a few more blocks.

"Ah um, I think Gokudera-kun said first period was postponed for a teacher's assembly..." Tsuna surmised, trying to remember what the reason was.

Suddenly, the world started to spin around Tsuna. The brunette felt lightheaded and dizzy. Colors spun, lines and objects merged and blurred together and a sickening nausea filled Tsuna. It felt like he had been hit by the ten-year bazooka and was flying through that weird color light tunnel thing.

"Tsuna-kun, are you ok?" Enma questioned in concern.

Then the dizziness faded away. Only a slight ringing in Tsuna's ears and an achy sensation remained. Enma stood there a few feet in front of Tsuna, with a concerned expression sprawled across his face. Tsuna realized himself must have stopped running when the dizziness took him over.

"Yeah it's nothing. I... um... thought I felt something but it isn't here..." Tsuna lied; he didn't want Enma to worry over him as well. "Anyways let's go. I don't want to be late..."

"Um... whatever you say I guess..." Enma complied, confused and uncertain. So they started to chase after Gokudera and Yamamoto, who hadn't noticed what happened.

Tsuna fell asleep during class. The brunette tried to stay awake, he really did try. But Tsuna could feel his eyelids growing heavier and heavier with drowsiness as the minutes ticked on by. The young decimo tried to distract himself by seeing how his friends were faring. First the brunette glanced at Gokudera; the Italian was scribbling furiously in a notebook, most likely in his own G script. Turning his head slightly, he noticed Yamamoto and Enma both napping peacefully. Like the latter, Tsuna decided to join them and succumb to his sleepiness.

He slept through that class and the next and the next. Eventually the lunch bell sounded, but the noise could not stir the sleeping Vongola.

"Wow~ Tsuna must be really out of it! Even the teacher wasn't able to wake him up!" Yamamoto observed, poking Tsuna's cheek in some attempt to wake up Tsuna. It was to no avail.

"Oi don't touch Juudaime! If he wants to sleep, let him!" Gokudera complained loudly.

"Haven't you noticed? Your banter usually would wake him up! The teacher would have been able to stir him...I wonder what that kid has been putting him through?" Yamamoto wondered, brushing the bangs out of Tsuna's face. The slumbering teen didn't even flinch.

"Hmmm yeah you're right but why? I mean he complains he's tired all the time and falls asleep in class regularly, but not to the point where he's dead to the world in class..." Gokudera started pondering as well.

"Hmmm maybe it's because of this...?" Enma suggested, pulling out an aspirin pill container out of the pocket of Tsuna's winter jacket.

"Why did Tsuna need to use extra strength aspirin, didn't he know the main side effect was drowsiness?" Enma tilted his head with confusion.

"Eh?" Yamamoto and Gokudera inspected the container. There it was printed on the label: Extra Strength Aspirin. Main side effect: Drowsiness.

"Didn't Juudaime say he took non-drowsy Aspirin?" Gokudera sweat dropped; sometimes his boss was too absent minded.

"Ha ha~ that's Tsuna for you!" Yamamoto chuckled, as he heaved the sleeping teen slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing to Juudaime?" Gokudera screeched with fury.

"Maa maa, weren't we going to eat on the roof? We'll just bring this sleepyhead with us! Yo Enma, feel like joining us?" Yamamoto smiled while Gokudera fussed over the fact Yamamoto was touching his precious Juudaime.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do... besides Tsuna-kun..." Enma muttered, too shy to admit he was worried about the brunette.

"Of course," Yamamoto understood. The rain guardian understood Enma and Tsuna shared this weird connection thing, it could be because of their descendants bond or just that they were so alike and could relate so well with each other. Yamamoto ruffled Enma's hair with acknowledgement. "Come on let's go!"

"Oi Baseball freak! Don't make decisions for us!" Gokudera whined. They headed upstairs towards the roof.

"It'll be nice!"

Tsuna awoke to light tickling sensation brushing across his face. Dragging his eyes open, he noticed soft red hair brushing against his face.

"Ah you're awake, Tsuna!" Enma noticed, tilting his head down to peer down at the sleepy brunette. Tsuna realized it was Enma's soft hair tickling his cheeks and that the young Vongola had apparently been leaning heavily on the Shimon Decimo's shoulder.

Tsuna sluggishly sat himself up, letting his messy almond colored bangs fall into his eyes. He lazily tried to brush his bangs out of his face, but Enma beat him to it. The redhead also took the cuff of his sleeves and dabbed the drool off of the corner of Tsuna's mouth.

"Hnn... Enma...? Weren't we just in the class room?" Tsuna yawned, looking around in a daze.

"Yo sleepyhead! We were, but you decide to take a long nap!" Yamamoto laughed from where he was sitting and eating his lunch.

"Wah...? Aw man! Why am I so drowsy?" Tsuna whined, attempting to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes.

"Good morning Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted with enthusiasm "You're drowsy because you accidently took the extra strength aspirin!"

"Hiiiieeee! I did? Of course I'd do that! Aw man..."Tsuna cried, trying to stifle a yawn and rub the sleep out of his eyes at the same time. At least his headache disappeared, and the pain in his muscles lessened.

"Maa maa~ it should wear off soon!" Yamamoto explained, patting Tsuna on the shoulder in sympathy.

"You should be more careful with extra strength aspirin, Tsuna-kun!" Enma advised quietly, fidgeting with the cuffs of his uniform.

"Ah I'm sorry to make you worry, Enma-kun. I promise I'll thoroughly check the label next time." Tsuna promised, already starting to feel a little more awake.

"Hmmmm. Juudaime, maybe you should ask Reborn to pass on training today. I've been doing some calculations," Gokudera pulled out a whiteboard seemingly out of empty air. The board had scribbles and charts on it that neither Tsuna, Enma, or Yamamoto could understand.

_Where in the world did he get a white board from! And when did he have time to do all this?" _Tsuna stared with awe at the intelligent white board.

"See this here..." And Gokudera went off into a whole super complex, intelligent explanation of the contents drawn on the white board. All Tsuna really noticed was an eerily looking figure of him drawn in erase markers on the board. All the other things he said just kind of blurred together and he didn't understand a word of it. Oh, there was that irritating headache again. Great.

Enma raised his hand, "Gokudera-kun, I don't understand!" Enma bluntly stated, nearly in a Fran like voice. Tsuna glanced towards Enma thinking: _He's a brave kid._

"Dame-Enma! Have you even been listening to a word I said?" Gokudera loudly inquired, striking the white board with a pointer in emphasis.

"Haa haa~ He's trying to explain that with Tsuna's overall body weight, outweighs the amount of tablets he took and how potent the side effect of drowsiness in Aspirin. Therefore the Aspirin couldn't have been the only variable in causing Tsuna to feel exhausted and fall asleep during class." Yamamoto chuckled as he explained in one sentence what Gokudera had been taking about for roughly ten minutes.

Tsuna and Enma's jaw nearly dropped. _How in the world did Yamamoto understand that? _Gokudera featured a similar expression of shock.

"What ~? It was obvious from the squiggles on the white board!" Yamamoto nodded like it was the most sensible thing in the world. Tsuna sweat dropped. It was such a Yamamoto thing to do.

"Anyway, please don't over-work yourself Juudaime..." Gokudera warned, unease filling his green eyes.

"It'd be better to ask Reborn not to over work me... I wouldn't mind a day away from training though," Tsuna sighed; his subconscious knew it would never happen. The arcobaleno was too eccentric for that.

"Maa maa~ I'm sure if you explain the situation to him, the kid would understand!" Yamamoto advised with sympathetic eyes.

"It never hurts to try... well then yet again in Reborn's case..." Enma muttered.

"Ah well I'll ask..." Tsuna hesitantly stated, running a hand through his hair in nervousness. The brunette knew the answer already though; Reborn would never let him get a day away from training.

"Ah that's the class bell; we should go..." Enma mumbled, as the loud bell rang through the hall ways and on top of the school.

"Hmmm yeah."

With that, they were off for another exciting afternoon of classes and torture.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love~ o3o<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Mono may begin slowly with fatigue, a general ill feeling, headache, and sore throat. The sore throat slowly gets worse. Your tonsils become swollen and develop a whitish-yellow covering. The lymph nodes in the neck are frequently swollen and painful._

_A pink, measles-like rash can occur and is more likely if you take the medicines ampicillin or amoxicillin for a throat infection. (Antibiotics should NOT be given without a positive Strep test.)_

_Symptoms of mononucleosis include:  
>Drowsiness<br>Fever  
>General discomfort, uneasiness, or ill feeling<br>Loss of appetite  
>Muscle aches or stiffness<br>Rash  
>Sore throat<br>Swollen lymph nodes, especially in the neck and armpit  
>Swollen spleen<em>

_**Less frequently occurring symptoms include:  
>Chest pain<br>Cough  
>Fatigue<br>Headache  
>Hives<br>Jaundice (yellow color to the skin)  
>Neck stiffness<br>Nosebleed  
>Rapid heart rate<br>Sensitivity to light  
>Shortness of breath <strong>_

A bit more info for you guys C: I wish I would've Incorporated all of the symptoms in the chapter _ But i got all the major ones i believe :/

Anyways read on enjoy~ C:

Any hint of shonenai or Yaoi is merely a coincidence o3o The story mainly contains whump and bromance ^^ So there is no intention of yaoi o3o

KEEP THIS IN MIND.  
>As you read a certain part of the chapter o3o<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna collapsed into his bed at 5:00 am, feverish and exhausted. Literally, his muscles would not respond to his pleading thoughts. No matter how much his body wanted to get up to at least brush his teeth. It wasn't working. The teen's head was pounding once more, exactly like yesterday's headache, only worse. Today was slightly different; chills wracked his small frame, causing the young teen to shiver uncontrollably. It didn't surprise him though, the mountains tempture dropped below freezing no matter how much dying will flame you exert. He didn't even have the energy to get under his blanket.<p>

Just as the brunette had predicted, Reborn didn't give him the day off. In fact, Reborn forced him work harder. Apparently, the hitman had come across rumors of a famaliga planning, on trying to attack the upcoming Decimo and take him out. Tsuna didn't blame Reborn for making him work harder. The hitman was stressed out besides it all, no matter how well the sun acrobaleno hid it from the others. Tsuna had been gifted with hyper intuition, so with time, he could tell. So in compliance and sympathy Tsuna let Reborn train him hard. He knew that the acrobaleno, deep down (deep deep deep down), actually cared for the Young Decimo and took pride in his student.

Today though, Tsuna just laid there. Absolutely fatigued, the room spun around him apathetically. The brunette knew he had school in two hours and that he should probably try to stay awake, or actually attempt to finish his homework. But instead the exhausted teen gave in to the dizziness and passed out cold on the bed.

A sudden knocking at the door abruptly awoke Tsuna. The brunette sluggishly pushed himself up with much effort. The first thing he noticed was actually not the voices calling to him from the outside, but the sun high in the sky for comfort. Turning to face the clock, it was 4:00 pm to the teen Decimo's horror; school had ended only but 30 minutes earlier and Tsuna had slept through half the day. Reborn was going to kill him for this or before his dry, scratchy, raw throat would. Which he defiantly noticed first when woke up.

Tsuna tripped out of the bed and pulled himself into a standing position. His headache hadn't changed much since that morning. Unfortunately, the chills had become more violent. Quickly wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, believing the chills were only a cause from the winters cold, Tsuna hurried headed down towards the stairs. Only to his utter discomfort; he stepped on the stairs the wrong way, tripped on his blanket that sent him tumbling down the rest of the steps at a harder and faster rate. This only furthering the pain to his already aching limbs.

The voices immediately stopped knocking once they heard the crash from inside and they barged right in.

"JUUDAI...me?" Gokudera shouted with confusion, peering down at the tangled form of Tsuna and his blanket.

"Haa haa~ Did you trip down the stairs, Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned as he blinked with surprise; observing the brunettes fall, but quick to help to teen out of his mess.

"Y-yes" Tsuna replied with teary eyes, gosh his whole darn body hurt.

"Juudaime! Are you ok! You weren't at school today!" Gokudera asked dramatically shaking Tsuna.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, please stop it! I wasn't at school because I woke up late accidently. So I decided to skip classes..." Tsuna blushed, ashamed of lying to them, but they would definitely worry if the two knew he woke up only a few minutes prior his little accident on the steps. Tsuna was completely out of it and he _hoped_ his two friends wouldn't notice. As the brunette's eyes were slightly droopy, with his head as fuzzy as ever; he only thought about one thing; sleep. Tsuna wanted to crawl back into his bed and sleep for at least a week.

"I understand how you feel _completely; _but why didn't Reborn wake you up?" Gokudera pondered. Knowing the acrobaleno usually woke Tsuna up one tortuous way or another.

"Ah. Good question, I'm not too sure…" Tsuna realized.

Reborn always woke him up. Where and what was the Acrobaleno up to now?

"Maa~ He left a note!" Yamamoto caught sight of a paper tapped to the door, in the kid's handwriting. Plucking the note from the door, The rain guardian read aloud:

_Dame-Tsuna._

_I had business that needed attending to. So I wasn't able to wake you up. If you woke up late; well then you know what that means. Double set of training exercises. You will be training with Gokudera and Yamamoto for however long I'm gone. Yamamoto, if you are reading this then, make sure Dame-Tsuna does his training full heartily or I'll..._ (Yamamoto suddenly stopped, his eyes widening with disbelief at what Reborn supposedly wrote. Tsuna and Gokudera never had the chance to read that part though.)

_Tsuna. Be aware. I've heard other familigas are on the move, plotting against the Vongola. I'm not sure if they'll be coming for you, Decimo. It is quite likely they will. Warn your guardians. Be alert. Be vigilant._

_-Reborn._

Yamamoto finished reading the letters contents and quickly tore it apart into little, tiny pieces, throwing them carelessly on the ground without a second thought.

"So Tsuna would you like to start training now, or later today?" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna and Gokudera blinked, looking back and forth between Yamamoto and the torn up papers.

"What did the kid threaten you with...?" Gokudera pointed with curiosity at the torn note.

"Nothing!" Yamamoto interjected cheerfully, "So now or later tonight Tsuna?" He asked turning back towards the brunette.

"Erm...Now would be better I guess, then I can finish my makeup homework tonight..." Tsuna mused, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself subconsciously, chills wracked his body, but weren't noticeable too much by the other two.

"If that is what Juudaime wishes!" Gokudera nodded. "Then go get changed, and we can head to death mountain."

Tsuna nodded, "I'll only be a few minutes." With that the young teen headed back up the stairs indolently.

Arriving at his room, the teen swung open the door slowly and entered. It was then it all hit him at once. The effects of whatever it was, hit him roughly and thorny. It was a different sense of torture; he was feeling the pain cramping all into one invisible bundle. The young Vongola stumbled and swayed as he was endeavoring to reach his dresser. Tsuna felt utterly sick. A horrible headache was present once more, pounding away in the crevices of his brain and nausea afflicting him. More so, his dry throat felt like he was swallowing rough sandpaper. Achy, sore muscles nearly paralyzed the young brunette, and vastly he slowed down his movements. Chills coursed through body, wracking his small frame with shivers. It was cold. Yet simultaneously, he was so hot, his body radiated a large amount of unnatural heat. There was a dull pain emanating from his abdomen; it wasn't exactly a stomach ache since it was coming from his upper left abdomen, but neither the less it throbbed painfully. On top on all of this, Tsuna was so fatigued. He felt so exhausted and worn out to the point where the Decimo honestly wasn't sure if he'd be able to reach the bottom of the stairs without collapsing.

What in the world was going on with him? Tsuna inhaled and exhaled a few shaky breaths, gathered himself, and slipped on some fresh clothes. It took some few minutes; maneuvering to get them on was tiring. But eventually he got it done. With his HDW pills in pocket, gloves on hands, and a sick exhausted feeling about him, Tsuna sucked it all up and emerged to go train his hardest for his friends and family.

"Ah Tsuna~ Are you all ready?' Yamamoto grinned; the Rain Guardian and Storm Guardian were situated on the bottom steps of the hallway stair case waiting. "Should we invite Ryohei too? He'd be psyched to train!"

"Hiiiie! T-thats alright, I'd rather it just be us..." Tsuna answered, more concentrated on not slipping on the stairs; or collapsing. Both would be pretty painful and embarrassing. Actually the pain in his upper left abdomen was getting arduous as it was; walking down the stairs was not a good idea. Tsuna held back a wince at the sharp hot pains coursing through his abdomen.

"Juudaime...Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale..." Gokudera pointed out, disquieted about Tsuna's lack of color and life.

"H-hai! It's only this cold weather! Don't worry!" Tsuna awkwardly smiled, trying not to reveal the discomfort he was in.

"Ah, If your sure Tsuna. Then let's get to it!" Yamamoto nodded, and so they started walking towards the dock.

They headed out to _"Death Mountain" _once more.

After 30 minutes of paddling, the three reached the base "_Death Mountain_". Tsuna felt more dreadful than ever; he was stumbling and swaying all over the place. It was a miracle Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't notice though. Gokudera had start one-sided bickering with Yamamoto; while Yamamoto was simply enjoying the view as they walked towards the base of the giant mountain.

All Tsuna looked forward to, was being able to enter HDW mode. Despite the fact he had to train in it, the HDW mode would remove all his internal and external limiter. All the pain, confusion, dizziness, and crappy feelings he was experiencing would disappear in an instant. It was like a pain removing miracle. Of course, Tsuna didn't take into consideration how all of that would back ten folded once he exited HDW mode.

"Alright we're here! Time for some fun~" Yamamoto exclaimed, as they entered the clearing usually used for Tsuna's and Reborn's training sessions.

Debris and scathe marks were left from the last one. "Okay, Tsuna go into your other cool persona,"

_(Tsuna sweat dropped at this, was Yamamoto just playing around or...?)_ "Gokudera and I will figure out what Reborn had on the schedule for you..."

Yamamto pulled out a list of the training exercise Reborn attached to the note and congregated with Gokudera. Tsuna took the time to pull out his gloves; his hands were unsteady and shaky though. Putting one glove on each hand, the brunette sluggishly brought out his HWD pills and shook two pills into the gloved palm. The brunette closed his eyes and with a huge gulp, Tsuna downed both pills and welcomed the familiar warmth of dying will flames wash over him. "_Hmmmmm, strange". _Tsuna thought,the pain hadn't completely disappeared; neither had the ill feeling. It was more diluted, but it still lingered there. Not apparent enough to become a hindrance to the teens training though. So Tsuna took the option of ignoring it, since now it was a somehwhat ossible feat.

Tsuna reopened his now fiery red eyes, and surged flames through his gloves. Turning towards Yamamoto and Gokudera, he found very shocked and pitying expressions sprawled on their faces.

"What?" Tsuna asked in a cool voice, although the Vongola knew the answer.

"THIS IS WHAT REBORN MAKES YOU DO EVERY DAY?" Gokudera yelled with disbelief, re-reading the note of instructions over again.

"Man Tsuna! I feel for you, no wonder you're always tripping over yourself, Reborn really whams it on you!" Yamamoto exclaimed, running his hand through his obsidian hair in empathy.

"Tell me about it. If we're ever going to finish that list, we'd better start now." Tsuna advised, already moving into a fighting stance.

Yamamoto and Gokudera shared glances of unease, wondering if any of this was actually healthy for the teen. Despite their oblivion to Tsuna's precise problem, they could tell something was off with their boss. Their dear friend was acting strange, and out of it. For one example out of the many few, Tsuna hadn't been eating well at school the last few days; the teen would brush off the offers of sharing lunch by say, he didn't have much an appetite. His friends made a safe bet he probably wasn't eating much at home either; with Nana, being the resident cook she was on vacation.

"Are you two going to just stand there? I would really like to get this over with!" Tsuna pleaded (in a cool way HDW pleads in) from across the plateau.

"H-Hai, Juudaime! First we'll start off with..."

So much to the Storm Guardian, Rain Guardian, and Sky Decimo displeasure, they trained.

Tsuna fared well with the first 30 exercises, passing them all with nearly flying colors. The HDW's internal and external removal seemed to be working for the moment, except little by little the pain became less diluted. Tsuna thought nothing of it, since the teen was trying to dodge his guardians practice attacks.

Nature's other pain reliever: _Distraction_.

It was working too, and he managed to dodge most attacks thrown his way. Soon though, it stopped working after about the 45th exercise and 4th XX burner. The pain flooded more and more into Tsuna's worn body. All his afflictions came back more and more almost in a rushing manner, and then the brunette suddenly knew. He would not be able to keep this up any more. The pain in his abdomen was simply agonizing as if it might just burst and his headache had come back more than full force. Tsuna was doing a spectacular job at hiding it though, playing it out as if he were just tired. Not that he wasn't, the brunette was drained, Tsuna just hid the fact of his distress rather well.

"Ah! Tsuna, let's take a break from training before continuing the last 50 exercise, ney? You look pretty exhausted there!" Yamamoto advised in a smile, poorly masking his growing concern for worn out boy.

"For once I agree with the baseball freak! Let's eat some snacks!" Gokudera nodded, approaching the brunette with a picnic basket in hand. "Feel free to release your HDW mode."

Tsuna nodded, and allowed the flame flickering on his head to fade out.

_Bad idea._

Very_ bad_ idea. Tsuna forgot to think about the consequences of this. His facade shattered. The agonizing pain of his abdomen, his throbbing headache, and overall all of his ill feelings and afflictions became ten fold worse. The brunette staggered, pain seeping into the corners of his vision as the world became distorted and blurred around him. Drowsiness similar to the one that over took him yesterday, came over him once more. The brunette's knees buckled beneath him, and Tsuna started to collapse to the ground. Faint voices reached his ears, but the young Vongola couldn't decipher what they were saying. His senses were clotted out by the pain; sheer, blinding pain. Very faintly, Tsuna felt a pair of arms catch him, and pull him gently to the ground. Then absolute darkness.

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

"Feel free to release your HDW mode." Gokudera suggested, the Italian and baseball player approaching their worn out friend with a basket of snacks in hand. Staying in HDW mode must be such a burden on his Juudiame. It was probably the reason Tsuna had been as tired as of lately, since Reborn was having him (forcing him through torture) to stay in HDW mode longer and longer. Although the flame brought their brunette much power and strength, it acted as a double edge sword by draining the energy out of Tsuna.

The two watched Tsuna nod and let the flame burning on his forehead flicker out. Something was wrong though. Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed. The brunette, once out of HDW mode, staggered off balance as if he were in great pain. Clutching desperately at his abdomen and his head, the brunette swayed unsteadily on spot. Tsuna's chocolate colored eyes rapidly fluttered closed, and the teen's knees buckled beneath him. He collapsed towards the ground.

"TSUNA!"

"JUUDAIME!"

Gokudera took no time in lunging out and catching his Juudaime before the brunette hit the ground, pulling him into a half sitting position on the rough ground. Tsuna was out cold.

"Juudaime! Hey! W-wake up!" Gokudera pleaded desperately in concern, while lightly shaking the unconscious teen. "Ney Juudaime! Open your eyes!"

Tsuna did not stir.

"T-Tsuna!" Yamamoto dropped on his knees panic on the other side of Tsuna, inspecting with worry over his unconscious friend.

"D-did he pass out from exhaustion o-or...Juudaime?" Gokudera stammered starting to panic. Gokudera was aware that if Juudaime pushed himself too much when training, he'd occasionally pass out from exhaustion. That in its self, scared his guardians more than anything, but they knew Tsuna was only somewhat asleep. And he'd be fine if they let him sleep for about a day. But this time an uneasy feeling erupted; a sense of panic arose greatly and flowed throughout every inch of Gokudera figure. Something was wrong.

"Something's wrong..." Yamamoto murmured with unease and also voicing Gokudera's thoughts, "Tsuna looked like he was in pain before he pass out...we didn't attack him that hard when training, did we?"

"N-no, I held back...and I could tell you held back... he dodged most of the attacks...but then what happened to Juudaime?" Gokudera asked worried.

Soft panting broke through the heavy atmosphere. The two guardians looked over their fallen friend, Tsuna's eyes were still clenched shut but the brunette had begun to pant. The teen's face was heavily flushed, and discomfort clearing masked on Tsuna's face. Yamamoto swiftly brought the palm of his hand to Tsuna's forehead. The Rain Guardians eyes widened in horror, all traces of the usual care-free attitude lost.

"Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap!" Yamamoto cursed; dread and sudden realization hit him all to greatly. The rain guardian stood up and began to pace; trying to piece everything all out.

"What? What is it baseball freak?" Gokudera eyed him, noticing his somewhat enlightened, displeased and shameful expression.

"How could we have _not_ seen this earlier?" Yamamoto groaned, checking over Tsuna once more to make sure that the rain guardian was indeed right. The brunette wasn't in good shape at all, he looked deathly pale aside from his flushed cheeks.

Gokudera mimicked what Yamamoto had done, and brought the palm of his hand to Tsuna's forehead as well. Honestly the Italian wasn't expecting it to be searing hot. The silverette quickly withdrew it. Tsuna was practically on fire, and not even in HDW form. Gokudera felt the teen unconsciously, faintly lean into the Italinas 'cool' touch.

"He's burning up! With a fever this high, we need to get him to a doctor!" Gokudera exclaimed, quickly maneuvering Tsuna's body into a position where the Italian could easily pick him up.

"Wait. Don't move him just yet...There's something else..." Yamamoto uncertainly said. Kneeling once more by Tsuna's side. "Before he passed out, why was he holding onto his abdomen like? I think...it might have been the pain...Here lie him on his back."

"Maybe it was stomach-ache? What, do you think it was something else?" Gokudera guessed hurriedly, his thoughts were just all jumbled together and obscured with concern for his Juudaime. Obediently though, he followed Yamamoto's instructions and gently laid Tsuna on his back. The brunette winced at the sudden movement, but made no signs of arousing.

"I don't think so..." Yamamoto peeled off Tsuna's sweatshirt and shirt to get better look at the brunette's abdomen. Gokudera gasped, the left-side of Tsuna's abdomen was a discernible red and somewhat swollen.

"It's swollen!" Gokudera breathed, fingering the flushed spot on Tsuna's abdomen to confirm it was indeed swollen and not just some deceiving bruise.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked with unease.

"Positive, we need to get Juudaime out of here quick! Nights falling and it gets to cold out here, also we need to get his fever down fast. As for his swollen abdomen...I...don't…We need to get him to a doctor." Gokudera improvised fast, as he lifted the pained brunette into the Italians arms slowly, not to irate the teen's swollen ligament.

"Hang in there, Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Reviews are love o3o Also they make Chappies come out faster~<p> 


End file.
